


Not Even Butterflies

by IncSpids



Series: Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Feed the child, Gen, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Planes Hate Peter, Starvation, Whump Fic Bingo, incspids, no beta we die like loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncSpids/pseuds/IncSpids
Summary: Irondad Whump Bingo Prompt: StarvationThe plane? In flames.The food? Obliterated in the crash.Peter, Tony, and Rhodey? Trapped in a desert.Hotel? Trivago.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Series: Incspids Irondad Whump Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888813
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Not Even Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The summaries and titles of these fics may be hilarious, but the fics are not. They will hopefully stab you in the feels. Good day.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! As always if you find any mistakes feel free to tell me about them!

Drip

Drip

Drip

Dripping and slipping and dipping. Down and down and down.

Drip

Drip

Peter just barely opens an eye before retreating back into the dark recesses of his mind. But some kind of movement startles him back into reality. He hates reality.

Light stabs his sensitive eyes as he peels them open. His body knows only pain and heat. As his brain kickstarts, he realizes that he’s not alone. He lets out a groan as his head is lifted from what he assumes is sand. He can hear a voice saying his name, but Peter’s eyes only focus on the giant metal thing above his head.

It’s really pointy. Probably too pointy. It’s covered in black, white, and red jagged streaks and has a small circular window on it. Peter thinks a little harder. He knows what it is but his mushy brain can’t remember. Then it comes to him. Plane.

That’s when Peter’s brain really kickstarts. Sounds, lights, smells, tastes, and colors suddenly explode around him. He lets out a low whine as the hands touching his body start to feel like fire, the voice speaking to him is too close and too loud, the pain radiating from his entire being is overwhelming.

So his body calls it quits. Better to be in black ink than in rainbow hell. So he lets his eyes fall shut as his brain goes into low battery mode. The voice by his head suddenly becomes two voices, but Peter doesn’t care, he just wants to sleep. Nice, silent, sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter wakes with a start. Things are clear, still way too clear, but clear. He takes a few breaths before taking in his surroundings. He’s in a small shelter made of plane parts and is wrapped in what looks like an emergency blanket. He can’t tell, it’s half-burnt. He sits back on his hands and tries to get his mind to calm down.

Things come back in fragments. He remembers Mario Kart. Mr. Stark had bet 10 bucks that he could beat Rhodey in Mario Kart, he lost ten bucks. He also remembers talking about his fear of planes. Both men had comforted him but, Peter now knows for a fact, his fear only got worse. Then he remembers screaming, someone holding onto him, and then black.

Peter examines himself. He has bloody bandages around his right leg which is… not ideal, what feels like bruised or cracked ribs, probably a concussion, and tons of other little scratches and bruises.

He sighs, then crawls out of the makeshift door and hobbles out of the little shelter. He wasn’t expecting to see the flaming plane, but he also wasn’t expecting to see sand for miles. Peter squints against the bright light as he looks for Rhodey and Tony. It takes a moment, but he quickly spots the two men near the wreckage.

Peter walks gingerly towards them. He’s careful not to put much pressure on his leg, but fails miserably as the sand under his feet suddenly collapses. He lets out a yelp as he crumples down the small dune. Black spots fill his vision as he rolls to a stop. He hears someone shout his name and two sets of footsteps quickly approaching. He shakily pushes himself up into a sitting position, hands burning from the hot sand.

Suddenly there’s a metal hand on his shoulder. He can just barely see Tony already on his knees next to him, his real hand gingerly hovering over Peter’s leg. “Bambino? Hey, speak to me buddy are you okay?”

Peter holds back whatever tears he can. He slowly shakes his head and leans into his mentor’s arms. “I’m okay. I’m fine Mr. Stark, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

Tony’s frown deepens. “Pete, you have to tell me the truth here buddy. This isn’t like patrols, I don’t have my fancy Bruce to fix you up.”

The teen bites his lip as a couple of tears escape. He sinks into his shoulders as he confesses in a low whisper, “It hurts. Everything hurts.”

Tony nods, giving his mentee a sympathetic smile before getting to work. He slips his metal arm under Peter’s armpits before sticking his regular arm under the boy’s legs. He picks up the teen with little struggle and carries him back to the small shelters they’d created. He sets Peter down and lets the kid make himself comfortable. Tony then turns to Rhodey, who’s been worriedly following him and Peter around the entire time.

“Rhodes, go back to the plane and check again for food and supplies. We’re a bit short.”

Peter lays completely flat on the burnt emergency blanket with a sigh as he closes his eyes. Though, he scrunches up his brow in worry. “We don’t have food?”

Tony looks down at the ground. “We don’t know kiddo… most if not all of it was lost in the crash. If Rhodey can’t find any… well, it won’t matter. The other Avengers will find us soon. Don’t worry about it kid.”

The teen sighs. “Yeah, yeah you’re right. They’ll find us.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

So, that was a lie. 

The Avengers haven’t found them.

It’s been three days.

Three days too long.

Tony and Rhodey were fine for the most part, albeit hot and hungry. Peter, on the other hand, was… well for the lack of a better term, dying.

Now you might be thinking, “Oh no he lost blood from his wounds!” or “The heat is too much for him!”. No, it's nothing that extreme. Just starvation.

Peter would give anything for his Spider-metabolism to quit speeding up his death but, unfortunately, he couldn’t do diddly-squat. Spider-powers are permanent and the Grimm Reaper knows him by name. So, if Peter could magically summon a sandwich with all the works and evade The Reaper (who's name is Carl by the way), he would. But again, he can’t. So he just passes the time with Tony and Rhodey, waiting for his inevitable de-

“Kid,” Tony blurts, shaking the teen from his daze. “I’m not sure what your ‘inner monologue’ is saying right now but, and this is just a guess, it’s probably a mixture of loopy and depressing. So stop thinking, let’s just talk for a bit, okay?”

Peter curls closer to Tony and nods. “Only as long as I can stay close. I’m cold.”

Tony frowns, looks over to Rhodey, then back at Peter. “Kid, we’re stranded in a desert. How are you cold?”

The teen suddenly scoffs. “I don’t know, maybe because I almost died a few days ago?”

Tony blinks in surprise, but Peter quickly rushes to apologize. “I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude, I think I’m just a little tired.”

Tony uneasily smiles. “It’s okay kiddo, we can talk later, why don’t you take a nap?”

The boy smiles and curls closer to Tony. The older man sighs, just taking the kid in his arms. He rubs Peter’s back gently, carefully avoiding any small scratches that haven’t healed. He waits until the boy’s breaths even out, then turns to Rhodey with a worried look.

In a low whisper Tony asks, “Is this part of the starvation?”

Rhodey solemnly nods. “Tony, if we aren’t rescued soon… the kid-”

Tony looks away, squeezing the boy in his arms a little tighter. He can’t lose Peter. He can lose the child he calls his own, even if he doesn’t know it. He can’t lose one of his few rays of sunshine left on this godforsaken planet. He can’t. But there’s nothing he can do.

“I know…”, he whispers. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Are you crying yet? Well, you should be!
> 
> If you are, follow me on Tumblr, Instagram, and Twitter! If you want to see me on another platform feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> Love you guys! Have a pleasant (insert time of day)!
> 
> (Sidenote): It seems short I know but I'm writing multiple endings cause I'm evil.


End file.
